Riarkle goodness
by sharingstories2
Summary: Random riarkle shots
1. Fall

It had all started a week prior, the talent show had been announced and everyone either shirked or embraced it. Riley had embraced the spirit of the event but was too scared to enter and Maya and Lucas had laughed and said it was a one way ticket to embarrassment. Farkle seemed to be in the middle. He had entered himself into the competition but had refused to tell anyone why. On the night itself he was a nervous wreck, what if he messed up and everyone laughed. She'd assured him that anyone that had laughed wasn't worth his time, he laughed. It was ironic that his song was for her, she was the only that mattered.

When he got on stage he took a deep breath and avoided her gaze and began to sing.

 ** _Well let me tell you a story  
About a girl and a boy  
He fell in love with his best friend  
When she's around, he feels nothing but joy  
But she was already broken, and it made her blind  
But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right  
But did you know that I loved you or were you not aware?  
You're the smile on my face  
and I ain't going nowhere  
I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile  
I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while_**

They had been best friends since they were barely an inch tall, so when he realized his feelings were more than friendship he freaked, she was broken in a strange way. What with the bullying and feeling insecure but he wanted to fix her. He had to.

 ** _What's gonna make you fall in love  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love  
But you can't fly unless you let yourself,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_**

The chorus was a little stronger, he needed to emphasize how he felt.

 ** _Well I can tell you're afraid of what this might do  
'Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose  
Well I don't wanna lose it either  
I don't think I can stand sitting around while you're hurting babe  
So take my hand  
Well did you know you're an angel who forgot how to fly?  
Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry  
'Cause I know that a piece of you's gone,  
Every time he done wrong I'm the shoulder you're crying on  
And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song that I figure out  
What's gonna make you fall in love!._**

He looked her directly in the eyes as he began to sing again. They had such an amazing friendship, that's why he hid his feelings in friendship because he was afraid that they wouldn't work out. Yet he was more afraid of letting her live without love, she had been broken by love more than once. With Lucas and Maya then Charlie who had dumped her without notice and the rebel who had cheated on her. Maybe she was just unlucky but he would be the one to make her luck change. He loved her and if she loved him back than everything would be fine. Yet he watched as her eyes widened in realization. He watched as she left the hall.

 ** _What's gonna make you fall in love_**

He didn't follow her. ** __**

 ****


	2. To help my beloved

**A/N contains triggers**

He was the first one to notice her scar, a single scare that ran across her wrist. When he asked she said that her hand at slipped when she was chopping onions. He decided to believe her, just that one time. Since then she'd gotten better at hiding the evidence. He seemed to not notice, he did. Yet she carried on.

He was there when it got too out of hand. He had gone around after finding out that she'd gotten into a huge fight with Maya. She was alone. A single scar that nearly ended everything. She cried into his shoulder as he got his family doctor to come and help her. Since then he's always stay by her side. Everyone had noticed, even Lucas and Maya. Yet he found he didn't care all at much.

Everyone assumed they were dating, it was quite conceivable to be honest. He'd turn up at her bay window at random hours, when her wrist hurt he'd carry her books and if someone so much as dared look at her in a weird way he'd show the world just how insane Farkle Minkus actually was.

After a while it seemed like she was finally getting better, her scars dimmed and her smile returned, slowly. That all changed when her bully came back. Only this time it was, instead of telling Riley she was stupid she told Riley to go kill herself. So Riley did but Auggie found her beforehand and called Farkle. So Farkle decided to show her how much she meant to everyone. Under the guise of a birthday present he got everyone to write down their favourite things about Riley in a book with a bunch of pictures.

When she read it she burst out into tears and hugged the boy as hard as she could, then without thinking she kissed him. He kissed her back and her tears stopped. He pulled back and they both grinned.  
"Thanks Farkle" she said. He laughed  
"Anytime Riley" and then he kissed her again.

That night Riley looked at what Farkle had written about her...

 _Riley is the most kind-hearted person I know, she never thinks about herself and is undeniably loyal. I love her like I've never loved anyone else. She is the one and only and I hope to god she stays that way._


	3. Hey

**_I know I need You  
I need to love You  
I love to see You, but it's been so long  
I long to feel You  
I feel this need for You  
And I need to hear You, is that so wrong?_**

Riley had alwayd had a special bond with Farkle, to some extent they were both outcasts, stuck just on the outside of acceptance. So as he began to be accapted into the realms of cool she felt like she was loosing him. They saw eachother less and less and she felt the urge to ring him… to hear him once mpre.

 ** _Now You pull me near You  
When we're close, I fear You  
Still I'm afraid to tell You, all that I've done  
Are You done forgiving?  
Oh can You look past my pretending?  
Lord, I'm so tired of defending, what I've become  
What have I become?_**

On the odd occasion they met he would pul her close and luagh at the insane stories she told but deep in her heart she held a secret. She was madly in love with him, the nerdy boy she saw in pre school. So as she kissed him she became one of those bimbos that flirted with him. She just hoped he could forgive her as she kissed him feircly.

 ** _I hear You say,  
My love is over It's underneath  
It's inside It's in between  
The times you doubt Me, when you can't feel  
The times that you question, Is this for real?  
The times you're broken  
The times that you mend  
The times that you hate Me, and the times that you bend_**

They had been together for nearly three years when he proposed. It was perfect, he had taken her to central park were they had first kissed, candles flickered in the nightlight and they shared a romantic wal. When she asked why he had dragged her away from her comfy bed to take a romatic walk he caved. Kneeling down on one knee he said.  
"I know we're yoing, we're only nineteen but I'm in love with you Riley Matthew and I want to spend the rest of my lofe with you. So will you do me the most incredible honour of becoming my wife?" she didn't answer, making Farkle worried. He didn't have time to react before she tackled his lips with hers, making them both tumble to the ground.  
"So I take it that's a yes?" to answer him she kissed him once again.

 ** __** ** _Well, My love is over, it's underneath  
It's inside, it's in between  
These times you're healing, and when your heart breaks  
The times that you feel like you're falling from grace  
The times you're hurting  
The times that you heal  
The times you go hungry, and are tempted to steal  
The times of confusion, in chaos and pain  
I'm there in your sorrow, under the weight of your shame  
I'm there through your heartache  
I'm there in the storm  
My love I will keep you, by My pow'r alone  
I don't care where you fall, where you have been  
I'll never forsake you, My love never ends  
It never ends_**

On the wedding day Maya held Riley's hand tightly  
"You can back out, I'll cause a distraction" Riley's broad smile was the only answer Maya needed.  
"Well come on, Mrs Minkus" Riley blushed deeply but let Maya go only to be replaced by her father who smiled at her proudly.  
At the other end of the isle stood Farkle and his best man Lucas. They both smiled brightly at the bride who took Farkles hands. He muttered an  
"You look beautiful" and said his vows before being allowed to kiss the bride. The whole crowd cheered as the new Mr and Mrs Minkus walked hand in hand down the isle.

 ** _Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh_**

Riley doesn't know how she got Lucky enough to have Farkle but she does know it all started when she had the courage to pick up the phone and say  
"Hey"


	4. Rumour mill

By the age of nineteen Farkle Minkus inherited the biggest science company in the world after his farther, Stuart Minkus decided he could no longer run the large company. As such Farkle usually had his life plastered over the front page.

 **Head of Minkus Inc. drunk. Again.  
Farkle Minkus's newest fling!  
Minkus Inc.'s newest find!**

Farkle never really cared for the rumours until it brought in his best friends. Riley, Zay, Maya and Lucas. Of course since Zay moved away they didn't really see each other, Maya was used to it as she was the grand owner of an art program. Lucas could take care of himself so it was only really Riley who every entered the press. Usually everyone knew to ignore any rumours that entered the press about the twenty two year old girl but the paper had gone one step to far. As he sat across from Riley he read the paper outload.

 _It is a well-known fact that Mr Minkus's best friend is one Riley Matthews (picture on the right) but are the rumours true? Everyone once suspected that the two were an item and it would appear that they are true. Last night was Halloween and as per usual one Miss Riley Matthews attended on the arm of America's most eligible bachelors with what can only be stated as a diamond ring, of course she wore it around her neck since the couple may not want people to know just yet. Of course the cynics may say it's just a ring but where would Miss Matthews find a purchase like that? One can only wish the couple a long and happy relationship._

Farkle shook in anger, whereas Riley just looked bemused.  
"So honey, where would you like to get married?" Farkle scowled.  
"How are you not bothered by this?" Riley laughed and walked over to him, pulling him into a hug.  
"To be honest I'm just glad they didn't say I was pregnant I mean Maya would be furious with me if I was" she replied laughing. Farkle laughed with her, it was times like these he was truly grateful for his little ray of sunshine. She saw the light in even the most annoying of situation. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear.  
"Besides Marrying you wouldn't be so bad" before running out of the room so he couldn't reply. Farkle laughed, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to marry her either.


	5. The five times that Maya notices

**_A/N SOME OF THIS CONTAINS THEMES SUCH AS BULLYING_**

The first time Maya notices is when the water is clear, Riley had been so adamant that she was not dropping the marble. It wasn't just the fact that the water was clear or how they were clearly in love, no it was the fact that he admitted he had FAILED. Of course Farkle had admitted that he could have possibly tried a littler hard before but never once had he admitted to failing. The fact that he had because of Riley was a sure sign the kid loved her. Of course she never realised her best friend returned the feelings, she wished that she had.

The second time Maya notices is when Riley was being bullied again. Instead of telling Maya she went straight to Farkle. At first Maya was jealous, Maya was always the first to know anything but maybe Riley had found a new shoulder to cry on. Maya remembered fondly of how Farkle had held her as she cried.

 ** _"_** ** _I'm… I'm being bullied again. I… its worse they're Urm sending me… death threats" Maya tensed but one look at Farkle and she knew there was more.  
"Go on Riley" Riley looked down.  
"I found a bunch of pills in my locker… they told me uh… and I wanted to… I just I" and the she dissolved into tears. Maya went to hug her as Lucas walked off his h=anger but Farkle beat her to it. Farkle puled Riley into a hug and whispered encouraging words whilst rubbing her back.  
"We told Mr Matthews, he informed the school who informed the police." He told Maya before turning to Riley.  
"I swear Riley they won't get away with this, if they do I will bring down the full might of my father's creation on them" _**

And that was the second time Maya noticed.

The third time she noticed is when Farkle skipped school. Of course this worried her as well since Farkle was practically a robot. Maya of course had texted Farkle who hadn't replied but Riley, sweet riley had gone one step farther. She had skipped out on last period and had gone to Farkle's house. Maya had been worried about what could be possibly wrong enough for Riley to go and seek out Farkle instead of just waiting one more hour. She had found out later that Farkle had been mugged on his way to school and had texted Riley that he was at the hospital. The day after she had wondered why Riley wasn't at school when she had come with Farkle that morning. She didn't know that Riley had gone to the police station and had told the police that if they didn't give Farkle's attackers the most serious punishment they could that she would sue them for all they had.

The fourth time is when they were ignoring each other. Riley had refused to spill what was going on so Maya had gone to Farkle. The sweet boy who had tears in his eyes as he spilled his guts to the blonde.  
"I just…. I was jealous. She was doodling Lucas over a piece of paper. She told me that they had dated at one point but she didn't feel that way about him she was just bored and was thinking about how he was in Texas" Maya laughed, these two were so oblivious to their feelings it was honestly unhealthy.  
"Farkle honey she doesn't love Lucas… she likes you" Farkle's head shot up, his face pale.  
"What?" Maya nodded  
"Yeah, she has for a while. She loves you, you dummy." Maya had never seen Farkle smile so brightly.  
"In that case I've got to go" and then he ran out of his room leaving behind a grinning Maya. The next day she found Farkle and Riley sharing a kiss and laughing, smiling she realises her work was done.

The final time she notices is when they are gathered in a church for the wedding. Mr Matthews was leading Riley up the isle and she could clearly see that with everyone in the church the two love birds only had eyes for each other. She realises just how much they had fallen for each other when without any hesitation they both say.  
"I do"


	6. Don't let her go

"Don't break her heart" Farkle turned to see Lucas, his face gaunt.  
"What?" Farkle asked.  
"Riley, don't break her heart"  
"Like you did?" a silence echoed across Farkle's room. Riley may have forgiven Lucas but Farkle never would, they may be friends but Riley was his world. Riley had finally gotten with Lucas again but Farkle could see Lucas wasn't as smitten with Riley. Then there was the party, Riley hadn't gone since she had fallen behind in Spanish again and wanted to revise. Lucas had argued that she was his girlfriend and he wanted to show her off to his friends but she said she wasn't a trophy girlfriend. He had left in a huff and Riley had gotten to revising. The only problem was Lucas had gotten so drunk that he couldn't remember his own name. He had gotten drunk enough to start kissing every girl at this party, the only problem was Maya was there. Maya took a picture and told Riley, who broke up with him.

"Exactly like I did" Lucas huffed. Sure they were friends but it was only because Riley didn't want to break the group up.  
"Farkle… I let her go, she was the best thing that I ever had. If you lose her you're an even bigger fool than I am" then Lucas turned and left.

Farkle looked down at his phone, he flicked through his phone and found Riley's number, and he hesitated before clicking call.  
"Hello?" her voice rang through the phone. Farkle's breath hitched.  
"I love you Riley" he said before he could back out. They had only been dating for a couple of months and had never said the words in the context of romance. They always said it in an easy going manner of friends, never had he said it and meant that he was in love with her. She laughed, an easy going laugh  
"I love you too Farkle"


	7. Gluing her together

**A/N mentions of cancer**

Maya knew the moment that Farkle had rung her something was up. They hadn't spoken in nearly five years, not since she stomped on Riley's heart and took an art job in New York. A job that she was holding onto by the skin of her teeth. So she picked up the phone.  
"Maya?" his voice echoed through the phone.  
"Farkle" she stated. The man on the other end of the phone took a deep breath before saying the words that made her world come to a standstill.  
"It's Riley… she's in hospital. I don't know what happened… they won't tell me and god Maya the only thing she asked was too see you" she could practically hear the desperation on his end and grabbed her coat.  
"I'll be there" after he told her where to go she jumped on the first plane home. It was time to see her best friend once and for all.

The hospital let her in, telling her that Farkle had informed them she would be coming. To her surprise the only one there was Farkle and Auggie. Auggie frowned  
"We sent the others home… they'd been here all day but he refuses to leave" Maya took one look at Farkle's broken demeanour and choked back a sob.  
"Farkle…" the man looked up.  
"If it were up to me you wouldn't be within ten foot of her but she told me to put the past to bed." Maya nodded.  
"Do you know what happened?" Farkle began crying again and Auggie spoke up. It was strange to see him now, when she last saw him he was twelve and now he was a seventeen year old who was sat in a cold hospital chair as his twenty four year old sister laid in a cold hospital bed.  
"She was picking me up from the mall with Ava, a man decided it would be the perfect time to rob a store but Riley tried stop him. She got stabbed" Maya gasped.  
"Will she be okay?" Auggie looked down.  
"The knife nicked an artery or something. They said she'd live but it'll be a bloody painful recovery" Maya nodded and sat down. She thought about what she had done to the poor girl. It was five years prior, Riley wasn't in the best of places. Auggie was going through puberty and seemed to just hate Riley for not understanding and her father was diagnosed with cancer. On top of that Riley was beginning to think she was attracted to girl and was so utterly confused. It didn't help that Maya had gotten drunk and had kissed her. The next day Maya had lost it with Riley for taking advantage of her and not telling her to stop and that she was being dirty. Then she had gotten an acceptance to one of the greatest art galleries in the world and had jumped at the chance to go. Unfortunately that meant leaving behind her friends, making her fall into a sort of depression.

"You can see her…. Just don't break her heart Maya. You may have been like a sister to me but she _is my sister_ and if you hurt her I will break you in every way possible" Maya nodded and walked into her best friend's hospital room.

Riley sat up when the blonde walked in.  
"Hey Maya" she said as if no time had passed between them.  
"I knew you'd come" she said when Maya forgot how to.  
"How?" the brunette grinned and pulled the ring from around her neck  
"Ring power" she said simply, as if it would explain everything. The silence soon became too much for Maya who burst into tears.  
"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said those things I was just mad that I loved you and I shouldn't and I took it out on you. I know you came to say bye and I should've let you and I swear to god I regret it every day. The art deal fell through when all I could paint was purple cats and urg Riley you are so stupid to take on an armed robber. We really shouldn't meet like this!" after Maya finished she waited for Riley to speak up. The girl called for Farkle who ran in, Maya looked up confused.  
"Will you forgive her now?" Maya looked between the two confused.  
"Do I have to?" he whined. Riley laughed at him  
"Are you really going to deny me this, I agreed to marry you, you owe me" Maya would be surprised at the announcement but she had received their invitation. Shocked as she might have been she didn't send it back. Farkle stared at her and pouted  
"She made you cry though" he added. Riley smiled  
"Yeah and you made me laugh so really you can make me laugh by admitting that you forgive her" Farkle huffed. He walked towards the blonde and pulled her into a hug.  
"I forgive you" she laughed, he was telling the truth but she assumed he would rather hate her than let her off the hook. The man walked over to Riley and grinned  
"It's a good job I love you" she smiled at him sweetly. Farkle kissed her lightly on the lips but Riley grabbed his shirt and kissed him harder, making Maya uncomftable. She shoved it aside though and smiled, she may have smashed Riley into a million pieces but if the loving look on Farkle's face was any indication he would have no problem picking up the pieces and gluing them together.


	8. Smackle

Riley Matthews didn't expect the phone call at four in the morning and she defiantly didn't expect that it would concern her boyfriend.  
"Riles?" Maya's voice echoed through the phone.  
"Peaches?" Riley asked sleepily. She could hear voices in the background and sat up.  
"I know it's early but I think we need you at my house" Riley didn't even ask why she just began getting changed and muttered that she was on her way.

After she wrote a note for her parents she wandered down to the subway and caught the train with a bunch of drunks and early commuters. She tried not shriek as a drunk man slapped her bum. A teen pulled her away and turned to the drunk man.  
"Do that again and you'll find yourself missing a few teeth" Riley recognised the voice.  
"Zay?" the teen in question smiled at her.  
"Hey sugar, I'm glad I found you, Maya would have my head otherwise" Riley laughed. She should've known Maya would've sent someone to ride the subway with her. The two spent the ride to Maya's house silently conversing.

When they reached Maya's house Riley was not prepared for what she saw. Farkle sat on a couch muttering sorry's. She looked to Maya  
"I found him stuttering around my front door, thought I'd let you know" she nodded and looked to Lucas who was standing guard over his friend. Riley walked over to Farkle.  
"Farkle?" the boy looked up, shocked.  
"Riley…whit you… do here?" if it wasn't for the fact that he was drunk off his face she would've found his broken speech hilarious.  
"I think the better question is why are you so drunk" she could see the excuses he was making before he said them but his face fell.  
"Smackle" he uttered. Riley blanched as did everyone else in the room. When Farkle broke up with her for Riley she did not take it well and had proceeded to win him back.  
"She kissed you?" Riley asked. Farkle nodded before bursting into tears.  
"I hate you, you know" Riley could see the others jumping to her defence but she just laughed.  
"It's okay, I hate you to" Farkle gripped her hands and stared into her eyes, getting lost in them before grinning.

Everyone in the room stared at the couple, confused. Riley kissed Farkle on the nose.  
"Go to sleep Farkle, we'll talk about it when you're sober" and then she proceeded to manover Farkle so he was lying down.  
"Will you?" he asked. She smiled and shook her head  
"Not tonight Farkle, maybe tomorrow" and then she kissed him softly on the lips and pulled a blanket over him then sat down on the chair. Lucas was glaring daggers at his best friend and Maya looked like she was planning revenge and Zay looked so utterly confused.  
"How are you forgiving him?" Maya asked. Riley sunk deeper into her chair.  
"I love him Maya, I was the reason he broke up with his first love so I understand why she was trying to get him back and I left it. I know he would've pushed her away and make no mistake I will be having words with her. It's time she moves on" nobody said anything after that, they just watched their friend sleep and hoped that Smackle would still be living when Riley was done with her.


	9. Run

**A/N TRIGGERS**

"Run" she breathed. A thick silence fell upon the cold wooden floor. The boy stared at her, his eyes wet from tears.  
"Why?" he asked, attentively grabbing her hands. His heart fell as she ripped them out of his grasp.  
"Run… you shouldn't be here" he laughed as she tried to protect him from what she became. A lonely teenager in the mist of confusion.  
"Neither should you" it was all metaphorical of course. She was stuck in her own mind, screaming out and he was hearing her.  
"I left Farkle" he nodded. It was her choice to leave but it was his choice to follow.  
"I followed" she bowed her head and fell backwards onto her uncle's couch. He had followed her to Eric's house and knocked on his door until he was let in.  
"I won't let you leave Riles… I'm in love with you. Riley town will be bright and cheerful again. I promise you."  
She was nineteen, too old to run away. She was nineteen when Farkle proposed to her and she did the worst possible thing, she ran. This was the one thing she had wanted for the three years they had dated… now she wanted to hide. She hadn't told him about her trips to a phycastrist and visits to the hospital, she wanted to eat she really did but she felt sick every time she tried. So she ran for cover. She ran for safety.

Farkle chased her, he ran until his legs gave out. He needed to understand what he'd done. When he lost her he doubled back and went to Maya's apartment.  
"What did I do?" was the first thing he said. He had planned it out. Propose and get married, it was simple enough. He was in love with her. Maya sighed and made them both some coffee  
"You did nothing Farkle" she walked over to a drawer and pulled out a file.  
"This is her eating plan… she hasn't got anorexia or anything and it's not like she is making herself throw up. Food just makes her sick, it's a side effect of when she was being bullied. She was going to tell you but then you proposed. She ran Farkle" Farkle looked at the blonde shocked.  
"Why?" Maya shrugged.  
"She runs from things she doesn't think she's worthy of, Riley town is becoming Mayaville Farkle and it's up to you to chase her." So Farkle ran.

It took a while, he held her back and coaxed her into eating. He left the ring on her bedside table and told her to take it when she was ready. When she was they became one, they became each other's safe haven. It was due to this that she stopped running, she stopped running because she had Farkle, her safe place.


	10. Night Changes

**Going out tonight  
Changes into something red  
Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress  
Everything she never had she's showing off**

It was their first date and for some reason she felt like showing off. She slipped into her red underwear and a, little black dress, covering her shoulders with a cardigan and her feet in stilettos.

She started in the mirror feeling unlike herself but much more at ease as well, her assets were definitely on show but not so much that she would look unbecoming. Topanga on the other hand had ordered her to get changed but Riley shook her head  
"I'm eighteen mum, it's time I act like it" her mother tried to argue but he had arrived, it as time for the date of a life time. Her parents ordered her home by eleven, he smiled and agreed, kissing her cheek before taking her outside to his car.

 **Driving too fast  
Moon is breaking through her hair  
She said it was something that she won't forget  
Having no regrets is all that she really wants**

He drove them around the city with the windows down, she screamed to the outside world as he laughed beside her. She had never felt so care free and considering the year she had, had she was grateful.

The year had been full of so many regrets and heartbreaks that she wasn't sure she would ever feel happy again but here, in the car with Farkle next to her she felt at peace and she couldn't be more grateful.

 **We're only getting older baby  
And I've been thinking about it lately  
Does it ever drive you crazy  
Just how fast the night changes?  
Everything that you've ever dreamed of  
Disappearing when you wake up  
But there's nothing to be afraid of  
Even when the night changes  
It will never change me and you**

She knew something had changed between them when she found him crying over the tragedy that had struck her down. The girl whose life touched them in an indisputable way. When she found, him she found him he was knee deep in a bottle of vodka, she had taken the bottle away from him, he glared at her his eyes were blooded and his face was gaunt.  
"Why did she have to leave?" he had asked her. She had stared at him, her brain blank  
"It was just her time" she replied. He never replied.

Riley watched the tragedy, her heart stopped and then the next day occurred and for the first time Riley realized how precious time was because no matter how much she wished for more the act was never granted.

 **Chasing it tonight,  
Doubts are running 'round her head  
He's waiting, hides behind a cigarette  
Heart is beating loud, she doesn't want it to stop**

He took her to their spot, the little field that held so many memories for them. Their first kiss, their first argument and now their first date. She danced to the music he played out of his boom box as the moon reflected on her hair. He leaned against a tree, breathing in his cigarette, yet another thing her tragedy created. She stopped for a moment when he began to laugh.  
"You are so beautiful it's unreal" he said. She blushed, doubts running through head, she knew she looked okay but beautiful? Now that was an overstatement.  
"Really?" she asked. He crept towards her, running his hands through her brown locks.  
"You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen" and then he captured her lips with hers.

 **Moving too fast  
Moon is lighting up her skin  
She's falling, doesn't even know it yet  
Having no regrets is all that she really wants**

She attacked his lips, not even minding his smoky breath, her heart pounding as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The moons light danced off the two as they pulled away. He grinned at her, a grin that was mirrored on her own face.  
"So…" he began  
"Farkle?" she interrupted, he hummed in response  
"Do you recon that… that this is what it means to have no regrets?" she asked timidly. Farkle stared at her, they had come a long way from scared teenagers in Mr. Matthews classroom. They were adults now and somehow, he knew that out of all of them Riley was the one that had changed indefinitely.  
"Love always has regrets but… but I think this is what it means to fall in love, regrets and all" and then they were lost to the night.

 **Going out tonight  
Changes into something red  
Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress  
Reminds her of a missing piece of innocence she lost**

Topanga sat at home, thinking of her daughter, all grown up now in her little dress, if only her best friend could have seen it. At that though Topanga felt herself tear up, the past year had been hard for everyone but especially Riley, the girl who had watched her best friends last piece of art. The black dress that Riley wore broke Topanga's heart, it was hers, the girl whose last piece of art was so tragically poetic. That dress was forever a reminder that Riley lost a piece of innocence that night, the night Maya left. She just wished Maya could have seen Farkle finally ask Riley out, she would have been so proud of them, they were always destined but they were both too shy. With that though Topanga waited for to come home.

 **We're only getting older baby  
And I've been thinking about it lately  
Does it ever drive you crazy  
Just how fast the night changes?  
Everything that you've ever dreamed of  
Disappearing when you wake up  
But there's nothing to be afraid of  
Even when the night changes  
It will never change, baby  
It will never change, baby  
It will never change me and you**

That night as Riley tried to go to sleep she smiled, in the space of a night her entire life shifted and she wasn't sure she could ever get back up. Her dreams where filled of her, her best friend and she was so happy but when she woke up she realized that Maya was gone and not coming back. Yet if tonight had proven anything to her it had proved that no matter what happens in her world Farkle would be her forever, no matter how much the world threw at them they would never change.


	11. Runs deep Like a river

**_A/N THIS IS RATED T FOR SUGGESTIVE THEMES_**

 ** _How do we fall in love  
Harder than a bullet could hit ya?  
How do we fall apart  
Faster than a hair pin trigger?_**

It wasn't intentional, they were just hanging out like usual, waiting for a call that either Maya or Lucas needed picking up from whatever party they were at. Yet the two had become freakishly close, too close. So that's why when Farkle kissed her she didn't stop him. She had fallen for him, all due to that god damned kiss. It was wrong she knew, she was with Lucas. She shouldn't be kissing Farkle but as his hands became tangled in her hair and their mouths became one she couldn't stop him. Yet everything stopped when he pulled back.  
"I'm sorry Riley… I can't do it to Smackle" and that's when everything fell apart.

 ** _Don't you say, don't you say it  
Don't say, don't you say it  
One breath, it'll just break it  
So shut your mouth and run me like a river_**

The gang sat in Topanga's, watching as Farkle broke up with Smackle. Riley tried her hardest not to listen, well until he said  
"I found someone else" she pleaded inwardly for him not to say it. So far they had kept the secret to themselves. If he said her name it would break everyone up, it would break her and Lucas. She supposed it was a good job he didn't say anything.

 ** _Shut your mouth, baby stand and deliver  
Holy hands, oh they make me a sinner  
Like a river, like a river  
Shut your mouth and run me like a river_**

She leant in to him, kissing him harder with each passing moment. His hands stroked her face as she lay underneath him. She didn't know why she was doing this, she promised she wouldn't fall under his spell. Yet Farkle Bloody Minkus had finally captivated her, him and his holy hands. She supposed if this is what hell was she wouldn't mind being a sinner.

 ** _Choke this love till the veins start to shiver  
One last breath till the tears start to wither  
Like a river, like a river  
Shut your mouth and run me like a river_**

As she stood before Lucas she remembered the light before. Farkle had littered her body with kisses and how his feathery lips were heaven compared to Lucas's rough ones.  
"I'm sorry Lucas but… what we have is starting to choke me. I don't love you anymore… I love someone else. I just wish he knew it" and that was the last proper conversation she had with Lucas Friar.

 ** _Tales of an endless heart  
Curses is the fool who's willing  
Can't change the way we are  
One kiss away from killing_**

They weren't cheating anymore but they still stowed themselves away in Farkle's apartment complex, stealing kisses. They slowly progressed in their relationship, bearing their hearts to one another. Their relationship was intimate to say the least, it was a passionate and selfish love that could kill them both at any moment and they wouldn't change a thing.

 ** __** ** _So shut your mouth and run me like a river_**

They spent their entire relationship lying to everyone who thought they were a couple but as they stood in front of their parents, telling them the truth they wouldn't take back what they did. Their love runs like a river.


	12. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
